


The struggles that aren't forgotten.

by BrokenFoxBoi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Neil Josten - Freeform, Neil Josten need a hug, Ooc? Maybe?, Post-Canon, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, andriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFoxBoi/pseuds/BrokenFoxBoi
Summary: Some soft Andriel - Neil might have found a home and a family with the foxes but that doesn't mean all his struggles are forgotten. Sometimes Neil just needs to remind himself that he isn't his father and Riko is gone, the night terrors can sometimes play tricks on his mind.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	The struggles that aren't forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I'm publishing and it seems only fitting I get my fox boys some love. I am dedicating this to my fox bro who pushed me to write this and create an account lol. 
> 
> This fic has no purpose, it is pointless.

Neil was woken up with startled gasp, it had been a while since he dreamed and he had got used to having dreamless sleeps after constantly needing to be on alert. But the rare moments that he did dream they were never anything important and often didn't make sense. This was one of the rare occasions that Neil's dreaming state had betrayed him with a nightmare forcing his body to retch up in alert unaware of where he was. The vision that greeted him wasn't the one of his dorm room, the darkness suffocated him and the noise of the rooms other occupants that slept unaware of the swirl of panic that rose in the shorter striker over whelmed him.

Despite Neil being awake the visions from his nightmare were still in his head playing like an old school film, his time spent at the nest with Riko haunted him mixing with the torture of Lola. The two events became one as he sat breathing heavily as he closed his eyes as he tried to regain control, he urged himself to repeat who he was now and where he was and what he had. Neil sprinted from his bunk to the ensuite bathroom, he made it in time to dry retch the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl a handful of times as his body shook with each retch. Once Neil could barely feel his legs anymore and his vision was blurred with unshed tears he pulled himself away from the toilet towards the sink. Neil kept his eyes darted downwards as he watched the cold tap splash out, as he rinsed out the taste out of his mouth. He couldn't convince himself to look upwards. 

The striker inhaled sharply as he felt a cold hand grip the back of his neck, he didn't need to turn around to see who had followed him into the bathroom he knew that Andrew was a light sleeper. "Sorry" Neil spoke in a broken tired voice, the hand on the back of is neck was a welcomed distraction as he kept his head lowered still as he felt Andrew come up close behind him. "You woke me up." Andrew hummed, he kept his eyes on the taller male in the mirror as he kept his hand firmly gripping Neil's back neck. "Who are you?" Andrew demanded, this caused Neil to look up and focus on the short blonde in the mirror. "Who are you?" Andrew repeated his question. "Neil Josten." Andrew nodded approving of the answer. "What are you?" Andrew secondly demanded. It was moments like this that allowed Neil to close his eyes and take a breather, Andrew's hand on his neck grounded him. "number ten striker." Neil finally looked at himself in the mirror feeling the bail rise up in his throat again, the foxes had helped him accept how he looked but after his dreams the scars were reminders of what he wanted to forget. 

Andrew stood quiet as he watched Neil's eyes dart across his own face as the colour drained from the red heads face. The goalkeeper used the hand on the back of Neil's neck to pull him out of the bathroom, with his finger raised to his lips he pushed Neil out of the bedroom where the other two slept dead to the world around them as their snores filled the room , cut off by the door closing into a silent and still living area of the doom room. Andrew released himself from Neil's neck as he went and flipped the small lamps in the dorm room before he made his way into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine, he didn't speak to Neil as he grabbed two cups from the cupboard and started to set up their drinks; apply far too much sugar to his own cup. Neil stood staring blankly at the quiet room around him, he watched Andrew as he moved around freely as he grabbed everything with ease, the taller of the two couldn't help but look at his boyfriend and feel that familiar feeling in his chest swell up. Andrew had become the one thing on his life that kept grounding him when he felt like he was falling.

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he went and seated himself in one of the bean bags, he pulled the other one close to where he was sat so that Andrew would have no choice but to sit close. While Neil waited for the coffee he turned the television on to some random game show where someone was winning and another was losing, but the volume was on low and simply on to fill the silence. Andrew brought their drinks over, if he noticed the beanbags he didn't mention it to Neil as he sat down shoving his way into the bag as the drinks were sat on the coffee table. Andrew paid no attention to the television despite his eyes being locked on it, The moment Andrew had joined him Neil's eyes hadn't left him, he kept his head tilted on the bag with a small smile on his legs as he admired Andrew's features from his eyes to the curve oh his jaw. 

Andrew allowed this for only a few more minutes before he raised his hand to push Neil's head away from him and to look at the what trashy show was on. "Don't look at me like that." Andrew didn't bother to glace Neil's way as he felt the other smile against the palm of his hand, Neil reached up and grabbed hold of Andrew's hand as he turned his head into it and continued to look at the blonde "you aren't wearing your bands." Neil noted, Andrew sighed as he finally turned his head toward Neil "I don't have to wear them around you." It was said as though it was obvious, Neil knew it couldn't have been easy for Andrew to act as though it wasn't something big but Neil understood what it meant and the idea that Andrew wasn't wearing them around him made Neil feel his chest tighten. Andrew kept his hand on Neil's cheek, unflinching to the rough scars he felt under it. "Thank you" Neil kissed Andrew's palm.

The blonde pulled Neil towards him, the bean bags crunching under them as they moved. "Yes or no?" Andrew questioned but Neil answered before he could get the full sentence out of his mouth "Yes." he breathed as the distance between them was closed and they kissed, the kiss wasn't anything special they simply allowed each other to be. Andrew moved his hand to the back of Neil's neck and Neil gripped onto the bean back as they gently moved their lips over each other. They eventually pulled apart but kept each other close. "Are you finished freaking out?" Neil suppressed a chuckle as he stared into Andrew's eyes. "You ground me." They had known each other long enough now that Neil didn't freak out when they were this close, Andrew had even become familiar with it. "You're a junkie." Andrew pulled away as he laid down in the bag, keeping his hand on Neil's neck still he turned to see someone finally win the stupid late night game. Neil stayed staring at Andrew "yeah." Neil agreed as he laid his head down on the bag watching Andrew as his eyes felt heavy, Neil listened to Andrew's breathing as he started to fall back to sleep under the comfort of Andrew's hand on his neck and the close comfort of him being close; Neil felt safe, before he felt himself go to sleep he was awake enough to catch Andrew mutter "You're safe with me, Idiot."


End file.
